The subject invention relates to unique log structures and the method of constructing same.
Log structures have been in common use for a great many years. Logs made of trees are irregular, leaving large gaps between logs which must be filled with caulk of some type. Modern machinery operations have enabled manufacturers to machine logs to uniform size and configurations, thereby reducing gap size between logs but still requiring caulking to provide a weathertight seal between logs. Among such modern machined logs are those described in French Patent No. 1,373,787 and those described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Ward, 1,942,348; Chisum 3,951,187; and Chisum 4,047,350, and Straight 3,473,277.
However, each of these prior art log structures suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: caulking is still required between logs; different knives are required to form the upper and lower surfaces; water seepage between logs is not effectively prevented; interlocking log design employs sharp or angular configurations which easily break and prevent log alignment; at the corner of structures water and bees and other insects can enter cracks.